


All I Want For Christmas

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Team as Family, Yuletide, Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henley isn’t sure why she’s even surprised that Danny nearly razed their apartment to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

“I have a question.”

“Henley, _please,_ this isn’t the time - " 

The redhead blows a wisp of hair out of her face and glares Danny down. “I just saved our kitchen from being burnt to ashes, threw out your miserable attempt at a turkey, and now I’m scouring the sink and you want to tell me _this isn't the time?!_ You can think again, Daniel Atlas!” Henley scrubs the edge of the basin with steel wool and shakes her head at Danny, who’s doing his best to salvage the overdone log cake. “It was just popping the turkey into the oven, Danny. How could you _possibly_ fuck it up this badly?" 

Danny winces and thanks his lucky stars that Jack’s on the streets keeping his skills sharp by pickpocketing random strangers (and later slipping their valuables back into their pockets), and Henley sent Merritt out to check the retail prices for a new oven - this has saved him from snarky jabs and surreptitious giggling, leaving him with just a lecture from Henley Reeves.

Though not for long. Jack walks into the kitchen. “Where’s our - “ He cuts himself off the moment he sees the disaster. “Woah! Where were you when the tornado hit?”

Henley shrugs one shoulder, tossing the wrecked steel wool into the trash. “Danny royally fucked up our Christmas dinner and now we’re probably going to have to settle with the trifle I bought yesterday. Some fancy feast.” This is accompanied by Danny sighing. The remnants of the cake quickly follow the steel wool. 

Jack watches the pair thoughtfully, biting his lip before disappearing to his room with a smile on his face. _Maybe not._

 

 

Three hours later, Merritt and Henley are discussing if the arrival of a new oven ought to be accompanied by a kitchen overhaul and Danny is gloomily practicing a card trick, when Jack slides down the stair banister with his eyes alight. “Clear the dining table and set out six sets of cutlery! We’re going to have a Christmas dinner.”

The other three Horsemen stare at Jack like he’s just grown two heads. Merritt gestures towards the kitchen with an ironic expression on his face, but Jack just shakes his head with a grin. “Just do it! We have five minutes to showtime!”

Despite their apprehension, Jack looks so excited that the Horsemen accede to his request. Sure enough, five minutes later the table is clear but for a couple of plates and the doorbell rings. Jack makes a show of pulling the door open, shouting _abracadabra_.

“Now you see us,” Dylan and Alma bow in sync with shit-eating smirks on their faces. There’s a hefty box in Dylan’s arms and Alma’s holding two plastic bags and something smells _really_ good.

“Uh…” Danny raises an eyebrow and points at the box. “Is that what I think it is?”

"The genius strikes again," Dylan answers, and they all laugh, even Danny. 

 

 

The pair invite themselves in. Dylan takes the turkey from the box and sets it on the dining table as an elaborate centrepiece, flanked by pudding and a log cake that looks far more appetising than Danny’s debacle. Alma pops into the kitchen with the intention of finding a knife, and makes a semi-amused noise at the sight of the mess. “Sacré bleu. As you Americans sometimes say - where were you when the tornado hit?”

“I’ve heard that one already, thank you,” Danny grumbles, taking a seat closer to the log cake as Dylan pours out some eggnog. The Horsemen follow his lead, all settling into the chairs positioned along the sides of the dining table. There’s mild disbelief in their eyes, as if they can’t believe that this is actually happening.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Henley turns to Jack, her eyes sparkling. “You told them about Danny’s fantastic screwup and Dylan and Alma delivered!” Jack nods wordlessly, and Merritt holds his hand out for a fistbump. “Nice job, Jack. Thanks for saving the night.”

Dylan sits down beside Alma with a dubious look. “I would say Alma and I saved the night…” His statement is met by laughter and Alma nudging him playfully in the ribs. “All right. I’m curious, though. How did all this happen? The… desecration of the kitchen? As far as I know, Daniel Atlas doesn't step into the kitchen of his own volition.”

"I was just trying something  _new_ \- "

"Uh-huh," everyone answers flatly, in sheer disbelief, and Danny falls silent. There’s a long, drawn-out silence, then a sigh from before he finally speaks again. “Look… when I was a kid, Christmas wasn’t a thing. Christmas didn’t mean anything for my family. _Family_ didn’t mean anything for my family, because my parents were never home and when they were... well. One of my biggest wishes, every year without fail, was that we’d finally have a proper Christmas celebration the way they show it in the movies. Of course it never happened. After I left home, I thought I’d never get that wish fulfilled. But then I found a new family. I know that sounds really cheesy and all, but I did. And I thought maybe, just maybe, I could finally have my Christmas. If nothing, for ten-year-old Danny, who kept hoping and wishing. So I… yeah.”

“Aww,” Alma rests her chin on her hands, smiling. “That’s sweet.”

“And it destroyed our kitchen.” But Merritt has a grin on his face as he says it. “Last I heard, families stick together even when someone nearly razes the house to the ground.”

And so they do. 

By the time the night is over, they’re all drunk, stuffed, and in agreement that it’s been one of the best Christmas dinners they’ve ever had. 

Henley thinks she might even reconsider her plan of browbeating Danny into paying the entire deposit for the new oven. _Maybe._


End file.
